Family
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: Basked in the afterglow of a rather wondrous experience, Naruto and Tayuya get to realize something that they'd never had was right in front of them.


_**Welcome back.**_ **Maybe… sometimes… well… dammit. I'll just start this shit up.**

* * *

Tayuya snored on in the same way she'd done through the early morning since they'd been having a rather racy few moments that had lasted a while longer than expected.

Naruto looked up from where he'd been embracing her form, and gave another dragged out sigh that had been threatening to escape his lips. He studied her every move- the way she breathed, the way every breath moved out from her lips in a way that fluttered a loose strand of faded red hair that had come from her tangled mess to flit along the hot stream of air coming from her throat.

He poked her cheek, trailing it down further and further until he couldn't reach any further, tracing every beautiful curve of the fiery woman, all in admiration of whatever grace she still had left from the night before.

"Ah." He noticed that the room was cold- even in the afterglow of their late night lovemaking that had lasted well into the early morning, causing them to sleep in well past the evening. With a small grunt, he moved his aching form from her side, quietly swinging his legs across down to the bedside, hitting a pair of crumpled boxers that had been there since the beginning of when it had happened.

He stood, catching the corner of the desk beside him with his hand to steady his sluggish movements, and quickly padded over to the window and closed it. Even then, it was still cold for a few minutes after he'd done so, and trailed on and on into the night. _Maybe some tea will make it a bit warmer in this home… we really need to start turning on the heat during the nights._

Even though the clock only read 5:17, it didn't help but make the early winter seem a little more unbearable than before, no matter how beautiful the snowy season was.

He gave a wry smile to the sleeping woman, not before quickly exiting the room to turn on the heat and make his favorite beverage. Heading down the stairs, he found his way through their shared home, putting his wedding band laying on the kitchen table onto his ring finger, and quickly filled a pot with a bit of water. It had only taken a bit of fire chakra to boil the water quickly- the tight fitting black shirt and boxers didn't provide the same warmth that the bed had- and began the process of brewing his favorite- Jasmine.

Once he'd finished, the room had already been pervaded by the scent of his herbal tea, basking every corner, surely even their bedroom, in a sweet, sweet aroma. He hadn't noticed, being too absorbed in the inertia of his pouring tea, the arms that had wrapped around his stomach, and a chin that had firmly nestled its way into the nook of his shoulder.

As he felt his earlobe softly being nipped, and the hot breath laden on the side of his face, he could only wear the same stupid grin he'd held since childhood.

"Tayuya…" He turned suddenly, sitting atop the low-profiled countertops as he embraced the smaller woman, deeply nuzzling his lips against her neck.

Things, especially when he'd held back to meet her eye-to-eye, had become a little too passionate for the open air of the kitchen. Small rays of light from the windowsill across from them bathed them in the early evening sunlight that was reminiscent of its fall into night. He loved the small reflection of light that lit up her chocolate orbs, and he raised his hand to caress her cheek with his palm.

"Hey…" She whispered, leaning in to press her lips against his.

The familiar warmth had begun to invade his stomach, spreading from their every contact that they made- sparks ignited the same fire that had done them well the other night…

*Knock*

.

..

.

*Knock Knock Knock*

.

..

.

With a long, dragged out sigh, he tore himself away from her, and gave her a grin as they headed down the hall to the door. He smiled a bit as he saw the small mat that clearly read their names atop it- it had been embroidered by their resident Haruno as a home-warming gift.

With a quick twist he jerked open the door, holding onto the frame as a pair of squishy objects pressed deep into the ridges of his back. He had come face to face with none other than the three he'd expected to come by. He was expected for a mission that day. He felt only minute amounts of strain on his biceps as the redhead clambered onto his back with none of the grace most kunoichi possessed- she was about as graceful as an ironclad battleship.

"H-Hey." He fought off a blush as her nose had begun to tickle his ear while Tayuya made herself comfortable. Ino looked over to her two compatriots with a huff, Sasuke and Sakura impassively staring at the duo with expectant eyes. Judging by the grins they wore on their faces, he'd come to the conclusion that they already knew what had just transpired between Tayuya and himself the other night and most of the day.

"Well, I would ask you about why you weren't there… but… congratulations, I guess?" He sheepishly stepped aside, gesturing to the three to come into their humble abode- a not-so-modest three story home he'd gotten in recompense for saving the village.

"Yeah. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. It's the least I can do for sleeping through a mission." They filed into his home- already gaping in wonder at all of the photos that had been neatly hung across the walls- mostly from the many adventures that he had gone on during his time in Team 7 and with his master, Jiraiya.

Leading across the hall was a open walk-in kitchen, fully equipped with the latest cooking items, something Naruto loved to experiment with, and several comfortable looking chairs spread along it's flank. The pot of tea he'd just made was fresh- and he'd done the favor of retrieving several cups for his new guests.

They wasted no time in getting settled in, all of them awkwardly gazing between the other as they proceeded to sip at their warmed beverages. Sasuke was the first among them to speak, breaking the ever present silence among the five.

"I guess some congratulations are in order for you and your wife, Naruto. Well, in nine months." They all gave him a look of oddity, and before they knew it- they too had sensed the sixth presence already beginning to form among them.

"Yeah, I'm… wait…" He looked over to his wife, Tayuya, and with the brightest, largest, goofiest smile he could muster, he embraced the smaller woman, both of them laughing in joy.

"I'm going to be a dad! I can't believe I didn't feel that before now!" Thwacking him slightly over the head- in love, of course- she kissed him fully, breaking away with one of her own genuine smiles plastered to her face.

"Yeah… you could say that's to be expected, Naruto…"

"How do you f- oh… that…" Ino had trouble swallowing whatever she'd sipped and looked on to the pair incredulously, eyes wide as she switched between the two.

"How many times did you guys go at it?" She fought down her own blush as she tried to imagine the scenario- it got worse as the laughter between the lovers grew louder and louder. Holding his stomach, Naruto squinted towards the faint woman, teeth brightly dazzling against the kitchen lights.

"Well… hehehe… four times on the couch, six in the bedroom, a few hours against the wall, maybe once or twice in the bathroom, a few in the shower… and then I lost count." Her jaw dropped, and she sputtered with nonsensical strings of sounds as her brain had begun to shut down. Hell, even Sasuke was blushing a bit!

"K-K-K-Kami Naruto! Did you two g-go at i-it like rabbits until you passed out?" With a shrug, a reply came short and concise.

"Pretty much." She fell over a bit, leaning against an equally bashful Sakura, who was trying to avoid the pictures forming in her mind.

"N-Naruto. Have you two decided on a name?" With a laugh, he pulled his wife over into his seat, settling her onto his lap and embracing the newly impregnated woman with nothing short of unparalleled love for his wife.

"Me and Tayuya-chan talked about it before we went through with it. If it's a girl, we're definitely going to name her Hoshio, after her mother. If it's a boy, well… we thought that we'd name him Minato… after my father." The two women squealed, making Sasuke roll his eyes with one of his famous deadpanned expressions.

"That's so cute! Tell me you'll invite us to his or her first birthday, the baby shower, the first time walking… ooh and-" Sakura slapped a hand over Ino's rambling mouth, wrestling the woman into submission as she gave her own smile to the pair.

"I wish you the luck of the world, Naruto, Tayuya."

The two smiled, blushing as they kissed, happily going through discussion about their shared future. They were happy, their friends were ecstatic, but most importantly- they were a family, and nothing could take that away from them.

* * *

 **HOT DAMN MY INTERNET IS FINALLY BACK! The storms are gone, and now I am left with a mission- to finish my three beta requests and complete the next chapter to my fic, and write some more of these adorable little snippets.**

 **Hell, with the way I set this up, it might become a sequel. Yep, a sequel. Along with the NaBui fic I did a little bit ago.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
